Breathe
by dianetonks
Summary: "Respira. Respira, Hermione". Era lo que se repetía a sí misma para poder entrar al escenario de todas sus pesadillas. Este OS participa en el intercambio de Amigo Invisible 2019.


***N. A. ** Hola, aquí haciendo una aparición para entregar (con mucho retraso) este OS que forma parte del intercambio de Amigo Invisible por San Valentin del bello Team Dramione. Y es para la gran **Aretha Atrahasis. **

Dal espero que te guste esta historia, si hay errores me disculpo me resulta difícil escribir en el celular *penita*

Gracias **Inés** preciosa por leerme y darme tu apoyo para confiar más en mi.*****

Advertencia: Personajes quizás un poco Ooc.

Recomendación: Escuchar la hermosa canción Breathe de Lee Hi.

**Disclaimer: **Historia y personajes de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Breathe**.

_Though I can't understand your breath_

_It's alright I'll hold you_

_You really did a good job._

Breathe - Lee Hi.

_Respira._

_Respira._

_Respira._

_Hermione, respira._

Un leve temblor se apoderó de sus manos, el corazón latía velozmente en su pecho y dolía. Respiraba de forma rápida e irregular, sentía que se ahogaba. _Respira profundo_, se repitió internamente.

Se sentía incapaz de realizar cualquier movimiento aunque se encontraba a pocos pasos de aquella reja cubierta por hiedra silvestre, el paso del tiempo era evidente ante el descuidado aspecto de la entrada a la mansión Malfoy. Nunca había pensado en regresar a ese lugar hasta el momento en que Harry le llamó disculpándose por olvidar que debía realizar una visita a Draco Malfoy, acción que había recaído en ella después de prometer que se haría cargo de todos los casos especiales de su amigo, mientras él y Ginny disfrutaban de unas merecidas vacaciones.

Juró que estaría bien, pero llevaba más de quince minutos de pie frente a la mansión y seguía sin sentirse capaz de dar un paso más, el ataque de pánico era inminente al igual que la tormenta que amenazaba con caer sobre ella. El primer trueno rompió con el silencio y la hizo dar un paso más, sujetó la varita con fuerza para ocultar el temblor que la invadía; se acercó a la reja que se abrió emitiendo un sonido que le erizo la piel. Un elfo doméstico de aspecto envejecido la miró con el ceño fruncido antes de realizar una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, con un movimiento de los dedos la cubrió con un paraguas invisible, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a los escalones que daban pie a la enorme puerta de madera. Hermione se detuvo y cerró los ojos, su mente gritaba que huyera, pero su cuerpo se negaba a colaborar.

—El señor la espera, _madame_ —la voz del elfo interrumpió sus pensamientos, asintió en silencio y se obligó a seguir. Todo era por ayudar a Harry, le había prometido que estaría bien y tenía que estarlo.

Entró a aquella casa que tantas veces fue escenario de sus peores pesadillas, el recuerdo de la noche cuando fueron atrapados por los carroñeros aún estaba fresco en su memoria. El pulso seguía latiendo fuertemente y un zumbido se instaló en sus oídos, el temblor de las manos aumentó haciendo que dejara caer la varita, se inclinó para recogerla aprovechando para dar un par de respiraciones profundas, quería llorar y salir corriendo. Que ironía que una heroína de guerra —como todos la llamaban— fuera tan cobarde para enfrentar sus propios miedos.

Siguió al elfo por un largo pasillo con el ruido de la tormenta como el único sonido acompañante, se detuvieron ante una enorme puerta donde el elfo hizo otra reverencia y desapareció. Con las manos temblorosas abrió la puerta, era imposible no reconocer aquel lugar lleno de columnas a pesar de que el mobiliario había cambiado.

Su mirada se clavó en aquel punto donde había permanecido mientras era torturada por Bellatrix y no pudo más. Cayó de rodillas respirando de forma irregular, las palpitaciones en el pecho aumentaron, dolía respirar, dolía el lugar donde había grabado la palabra que la perseguía desde la infancia: Sangre sucia. Todos los miedos e inseguridades envolvieron su mente, podía escuchar el tono desquiciado de la bruja repitiendo las mismas preguntas, el grito de _crucio_ y el dolor que sacudió todo su cuerpo, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Todas las noches había soñado con la escena, había revivido una y mil veces la tortura, el dolor, el olor de su propia sangre que se repetía no estaba sucia. Cuántas veces no intentó borrar la marca que dejó en su brazo, lo restregó en tantas ocasiones hasta hacer sangrar la piel, aplicó hechizos que solo dejaban más dolor en ella y ahora estaba en el mismo lugar y deseaba con tantas ganas arrancarse la piel y gritar que ella no era una sangre sucia, que era igual que todos los magos y brujas del mundo mágico.

El roce de una mano sobre su hombro la hizo abrir los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban con intensidad.

—Respira profundo. —le ordenó, cerró los ojos y sintió que la tomaba de los brazos— Granger, respira profundo.

Dio un par de respiraciones profundas hasta sentir que la intensidad de sus palpitaciones disminuían, el zumbido en los oídos desapareció y se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo. Draco Malfoy la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó a un sillón cercano donde la dejó por unos minutos, regresó para ofrecerle una copa con agua. Bebió en silencio mientras lo observaba sentarse con una copa de vino en las manos.

—No debiste venir —Malfoy dejó la copa en la mesita junto al sillón y la miró fijamente—, pude esperar que las vacaciones de Potter terminaran. ¿Qué son seis meses más de encierro?.

—Eso no es justo —se atrevió a hablar con un tono de molestia.

—No existe la justicia para los ex mortífagos —Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, hasta que él apartó la mirada, sus ojos se centraron en el lugar donde recordaba haber visto a su tía torturarla. Aún podía recordar los gritos y el miedo que lo paralizó, las lágrimas y el olor de la sangre que salía de su cuerpo—. Debes aprender a ponerte primero que los demás, Granger.

—Debería empezar la supervisión —Hermione tomó una respiración profunda y se levantó, apareció la lista que Harry le había enviado de las zonas que debía revisar. Su cuerpo aún temblaba levemente por lo que caminaba lentamente seguida de Malfoy,

Aquella era la última supervisión a la Mansión Malfoy, cuando Harry le habló supo que no debía posponerlo aunque sabía que no estaba preparada para estar ahí. Aún quería salir corriendo, pero su lado responsable era más fuerte, no era justo para Malfoy seguir recluido en ese lugar, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo preguntándose cómo había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo. ¿Acaso no le perseguían los recuerdos?.

—Todo el tiempo, Granger —parecía leer sus pensamientos—, solo sigo respirando.

_Respira_. Eran las palabras que su madre le repetía todo el tiempo que entraba en pánico, fue lo que le repitió la primera vez que torturó a un muggle, la vez que presenció la tortura sobre su padre, la vez que Nagini devoró a la profesora sobre la mesa. Respirar, era lo único que lo mantenía vivo, aunque todo el tiempo deseaba dejar de hacerlo para no sufrir más.

—Pronto serás libre… —susurró Hermione sin apartar la vista de los lugares que revisaba con la varita en mano— Podrás dejar este lugar.

—No creo hacerlo.

—¿No odias estar aquí? —Ella lo miró confundida.

—Afuera solo van a juzgarme por lo que hice. No hay futuro para los que llevamos la marca, lo sabes bien. Mi padre prefirió morir en Azkaban y mi madre no pudo soportarlo, estar solo no es tan malo, nadie puede disfrutar cuando te ahogas.

—Te has dado por vencido.

—Igual que tú.

Se detuvo de golpe y giró a verlo con molestia, cerró los puños y el temblor de sus manos fue más evidente.

—No sabes nada, Malfoy —gruñó.

—Tal vez —elevó los hombros y siguió caminando hasta una puerta, la abrió lentamente y giró a verla—. Sé que por las noches tienes pesadillas, que sufriste por venir aquí, te vi dudar si debías o no entrar y tuviste un ataque de pánico en mi salón. No has superado tus miedos, en dos años no has hecho nada por ti. Eres libre, ahí afuera nadie te juzga, ahí afuera todos harían por ti lo que pidieras. La cura ha estado en tus manos todo este tiempo y no hiciste nada. He estado aquí encerrado en el mismo lugar donde vi morir gente de formas horribles, torturé y fui torturado, vi cosas que jamás podrías imaginar y aún así me obligo a seguir sin ayuda: solo. Dime Granger ¿por qué quieres dejar de respirar?

Hermione arrugó el papel que llevaba en la mano y luchó contra el instinto de hechizarlo ahí mismo para borrar esa mirada burlesca.

—Acabamos por hoy.

Se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la casa

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la visita a la mansión Malfoy y no podía dejar de pensar en todas las palabras que le había dicho. Todo era verdad, lo sabía, pero odiaba que fuera precisamente Draco Malfoy quien le dijera las cosas a la cara.

Harry le había contado que las mala situación de Malfoy lo habían hecho cambiar. Que era menos molesto, después de perder a sus padres, su fortuna y su libertad, al parecer todo aquello le había demostrado la poca cosa que era a diferencia de la creencia que tenía durante la época escolar. Al parecer las creencias de sangre pura habían desaparecido de su mente, aceptaba la ayuda de Harry sin quejas ni burlas, incluso podría decir que existía una relación cordial, fruto de todas las visitas domiciliarias. Pero en esa visita no pudo ver más que burla en su mirada. Lo odiaba.

Sin embargo sabía que tendría que regresar, la carpeta del caso la torturaba todos los días en su oficina. La miraba por horas sin poder quitarse la sensación de estar haciendo lo incorrecto. Por ello decidió que era hora de terminar con todo eso, envió un mensaje avisando la visita y esperó la respuesta.

Aquel día el cielo estaba despejado, incluso la temperatura era agradable. A diferencia de la primera visita se acercó a la reja con paso decidido, deseaba terminar lo más rápido posible y no ver a Malfoy nunca más.

La reja se abrió sola en completo silencio, no vio al elfo por ninguna parte así que siguió el camino. La puerta principal estaba abierta y para su sorpresa fue recibida por el propio Draco. Cerró los puños recordando sus palabras y asintió con la cabeza como saludo a lo cual él respondió con una sonrisa de burla en la cara.

—Empecemos —soltó con poca delicadeza y entró a la casa controlando las ganas de golpearle justo en la nariz.

Fue de habitación en habitación realizando los hechizos para localizar rastros de magia y objetos oscuros como Harry hacia, revisó todo lo señalado en la lista de cotejo del Ministerio de Magia, llenó los formularios e hizo las preguntas obligatorias sin hacer ningún comentario fuera de lo necesario.

Llenaba el último formato para finalizar las visitas domiciliarias cuando la risa de Malfoy la interrumpió.

—Por lo visto tu orgullo es más grande que tus miedos —señaló a su alrededor—, estoy seguro que ni siquiera eres consciente del lugar donde hemos estado por más de dos horas.

Hermione reconoció el lugar y sintió una punzada en el pecho, se sentía tan enojada con Malfoy que no había pensado en ningún momento en Bellatrix. Se enfocó en terminar de escribir y controlar la respiración. Su corazón latía normalmente aunque la cicatriz del brazo le picaba. Trató de recordar cómo habían sido sus días durante esas semanas, no recordaba la última pesadilla al parecer se había enfocado tanto en el caso que evitaba, que su mente se mantuvo alejada de los malos recuerdos.

Terminó los papeles e hizo firmar a Malfoy.

—Solo tendrás que presentarte en la fecha señalada para ser totalmente libre —le entregó una copia y se encaminó hacía la salida. Se dió la vuelta para despedirse, pero se encontró con la mano extendida de él.

—Lo harás bien, Granger. Solo sigue respirando así y quizás nos encontremos en algún lugar.

El apretón duró unos segundos y el rubio la miró partir con una sonrisa.

Hermione llegó al punto de aparición y observó aquella mansión. Ya no parecía tan tétrica como antes, incluso reconoció que la arquitectura era hermosa, pensó en el único hombre que la habitaba. Tal vez era cierto que había cambiado, había sido tan molesto que la hizo enfocarse en él y no en sus recuerdos. Quizás no fuera el mejor método pero la había ayudado y eso era algo que nunca olvidaría.

Tal vez un día podrían verse de nuevo, tal vez sería agradable platicar una vez más lejos de los recuerdos que compartían.

Era momento de buscar ayuda y luchar contra los miedos. Era momento de crear nuevos y mejores recuerdos.

_Respira._

_Lo estás haciendo bien. _


End file.
